Arynia Croqin
- God Tier= }} }} Appearance Arynia is a jade blooded troll. She takes the appearance of a normal troll- pale gray skin, black hair, yellow eyes. She uses a dark jade for her makeup and lipstick, and has horns that somewhat represent dog ears. She also has teeth that represent a dogs, although they're much sharper. Arynia has long, straight hair. Clothing wise, Arynia wears a white t-shirt instead of a black one– completely going against the normal trolls. Her symbol is the Canes Venatici Hunting Dogs. She wears a tan jacket over her shirt that's slightly oversized. Arynia wears normal blue jeans and red and white sneakers. Biography Pre-game CS Personality & Traits Arynia, although somewhat nice and enthusiastic, can be a huge, snarky bitch. She has the tendancy to talk a lot whenever she's excited- which is a lot of times. However, she can jump from a relatively happy mood to a crabby, irritated one, which causes her to be rather critical and sarcastic. She's creative and a bit assertive, but of course, there's always the time when she can be completely brain-dead or disinterested. She has the occasional melodramatic and arrogant mood, but that usually never happens. She's either impatient or patient- there's no in betweens. Although she's also a very assertive person, Arynia has insecurities, although she has a hard time admitting them. She laughs a lot at the end of sentences; usually from hysteria, and is very picky. Arynia likes to stay in her comfort zone, even if she's adventurous and willing to take risks. Arynia doesn't let insults get to self easily, and is hard to provoke, and her habit of talking a lot makes her a very argumentative troll, meaning that she would talk back at the peoeple she's speaking to at any chance she'd get. Arynia's sometimes slow to adapt while other times quick, but she's usually relaxed, although doesn't like revealing emotions. She can get quiet and somewhat lonely at times– but she's used to it. She's easily bored, but she can find things to do by herself without the help of others, making her also a bit introverted. Arynia's easily bored and holds grudges, although but forgives–but not forget–later on. She's not very sympathetic, and doesn't like to give pity to others. She can be a big mimic, and also an annoying person to have in company. While talking, she usually ends up talking about things that revolve around herself, although it's usually not intended. Arynia is extremely stubborn and rebellious; and likes doing opposite of what others tell to do. With her artistic skills, she can be an jealous, attention seeking braggart, although at other times, she can be extremely reserved and shy around others. Arynia really, really, really likes being right, and can be a little hypocritical. Arynia can be selfish, thinking only about herself. Her black and white moods will also make her either disinterested, neutral or enthusiastic about topics. She tends to be rather secretive, and keeps secrets from even her closest friends. Because she's rather aggressive, she doesn't take betrayal lightly, and is extremely vengeful. Arynia doesn't like getting herself into trouble, so she'd usually lie in advance, just to stay out of it. She's okay with pretty much a lot of things. Likes *Amphibians and reptiles *Canines *Fantasy stuff *Role-play *Shippings Dislikes *Insects *Incorrect grammar *Slow deaths *Taking sides *Heights Relationships Trivia *Arynia is based off Crys, up to her initials. Gallery Sprites Arynia.sprite.png|Normal Arynia.god tier.png|God Tier Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Crys' Chars Category:Aspect - Light Category:Jade-blood Category:Rogue Category:Fansession A Character Category:Fansession Character Category:Derse Dreamer